Finding True Love
by soda-pop2004
Summary: Feudal Era story: Something tragic happens to Kagome's family and her mother's last wish was to get married. How will Kagome find her true love? And how will Inu Yasha get his father's kingdom, crown, and wealth. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the story below.  
  
Finding True Love  
  
Ch.1 Last Wish  
  
The Higarushi family had died by a fire when their daughter wasn't home. When Kagome came home she saw her house burnt down to the ground and there she saw many people who were surrounding 3 bodies. After her families funeral she lived with a fostered family. While she lived with the fostered family she had to do hard work. And every night she would cry herself to sleep thinking of before she ran away from the house.  
  
******Flash Back*******  
  
Kagome you have to get married soon if you don't your brother will never be able to do what he wanted to do." Her mother said while Kagome was making food. "You're a woman know and you have to forget your dreams and do what's best for your family." Kagome was surprised that her mother said that when she knew that she had dreams too. When her mother said that Kagome got in a rage and yelled at her mother "I will not marry anyone just to get money for our family" After she said that she ran out of the hut, crying furiously.  
  
(-As Kogome grew up told her mother everything that would happen or what she wanted to happen and she told her mother her dreams and that she would fall in love with a prince and they would be all happy. -)  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could run to nowhere. When she stopped she sobbed a little bit than she knew that she should go home because it was becoming dark.  
  
When she came near to her house she saw smoke and lots of people in one place surrounding something.  
  
She ran as fast as she could and saw her whole house had been burnt down. When she came near a group of people a friend of her mother came to her crying and hugged her and said, "I'm sorry we couldn't put the fire out and they were trapped. I'm sorry they died." Kagome couldn't move because of the shock then all of a sudden she fell on her knees and started crying harder than she ever had. Knowing that the last moment she shared with her mother was only hatred and anger.  
  
********End of Flashback**********  
  
Kogome couldn't ever forgive herself of what she did but she had one thing that she needed to do and it was to marry someone.  
  
Inu Yasha the ruler of the eastern land had to get married to someone in 40 days so he could inherit his father's things. His father's last wish was that he would marry whom he chooses in 5 days after the death of his father so he could inherit the money.  
  
(Inu Yasha's Pov) Damn father why did it have to be this wish. I would do anything for him but I don't want to marry. He said while walking across the room.  
  
There was one girl that he could marry that he thought was beautiful but was too snobby that she would waste the money on clothing, and he would be able to do anything with the money. Her name was Kikyo but they had not seen each other since 2 years and probably she would be married by then. He thought and thought until an idea popped into his head.  
  
He thought that if he married a girl from the village he would be famous around there and he would give the girl some money because she wouldn't probably have any money.  
  
He thought about that idea and finally decided that he would go into town with his servants and would find the girl. Than all of a sudden he thought that what if the girl did not want to marry him. He knew that no girl would do that but what if one did do that. Than he said if one did do that then he would take her as his bride and if she said no that he would promise her that her whole village would suffer.  
  
Next day the prince went to the village with his servants. Inu Yasha searched the whole day trying to find his bride. He came to many houses but saw that the girls were too fat, skinny, or ugly.  
  
Inu Yasha was tired that he decided to go home but that he saw a house not so far away so he went there. When he got there he asked if all of the woman of the house who were unwed come out and stand in front of the house. The head of the house, which was the father, said yes and 3 women came out. Inu Yasha asked there were only 3 women? The father said no because there was one girl that he had taken care of because her family had died in a fire.  
  
Inu Yasha became curious and asked the man to bring that girl out.  
  
When the girl came out she was covered in black cider but you could see her beautiful face. Also she had raven long hair up to her waist. Inu Yasha took a good look at the girls. The first girl he thought was too fat., the second was too skinny, the third had a very big nose, but the fourth was the prettiest. He came up to the fourth girl and asked what her name was. She said in a whisper that her name was Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha told the father of the three girls that he wanted Kagome as his bride. The Father of the girls was surprised as the 3 girls were to. Though Kagome wasn't surprised at all she looked more like that she was about to cry.  
  
All of a sudden Kagome said no. Inu Yasha looked surprised than said that if she didn't be his bride than the whole village would suffer by paying 3 times the taxes. The father of the girls looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. Than she said yes because she did not want her foster family to suffer because they had taken care of her for 2 years. Inu Yasha told the father to have her things ready by tomorrow morning so the servants could take her to the palace. The wedding would be 2 days later and the girl's family would be invited. Inu Yasha left the house thinking he now had a wife and he would now be the king.  
  
(Kagome's Pov)  
  
After the prince named Inu Yasha had left Kagome ran to her room and cried knowing that she had did what her mother had wished her to do before she died.  
  
Kagome slept knowing her promise is fulfilled and that after 2 days she was going to be married.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hi! My name is Sarah and this is my second fanfic story. I want to know what you thought of this story. Should I go on or not? I hoped you liked it. Please r & r. Thanks for reading. ^_^  
  
Sarah ^_^ 


End file.
